The Committee's activities include: 1. The development of improved radiation therapy programs and policies. 2. The evaluation of prospective studies in clinical and experimental radiation therapy. 3. Review existing programs. 4. The determination of new technology needs in radiation therapy. 5. Serving as an unofficial advisory body to groups and supporting agencies concerned with radiation therapy activities. 6. Sponsoring of special conferences and symposia. 7. Define concept of cancer centers and the role radiation therapy will play in these interdisciplinary programs. 8. To support feasibility study of neutron beams at the Naval Research Laboratory.